Shuri Smith and co
by Kawai-la-fee-dhiver
Summary: Dans l'Irlande du 18 eme siècle, une jeune fille de 17 ans particulièrement décalée dans son genre fait les pires conneries avec son pote Mark... lisez mouaaaah ! (soupirs)
1. Default Chapter

**Chapitre 1: Shuri Smith and co**

" -Bonsoir beauté.

Une voix grinçante tire la jeune fille de sa rêverie. Elle lève les yeux vers l'homme mais les replonge tout aussitôt dans le fond de sa chope de bière. Ses cheveux longs viennent recouvrir son visage, tant mieux...Elle en a marre de se faire aborder par les hommes, jeunes ou moins jeunes, partout où elle va. Elle sait qu'elle est belle mais ça la gène presque (parfois c'est plutôt pratique !) ...En effet, la jeune fille est de taille moyenne et mince. Elle a de beaux yeux noisette, des longs cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, et une peau basanée. Il est biensûr difficile de trouver des irlandaises de ce genre, c'est donc cela qui fait son charme. "-Alors, tu es seule à cette grande table? Que dirais tu que je te rejoignes ?

-/ Elle relève la tête vers l'ivrogne et lui glisse un sourire maniacosadicoperversicovicieux / Va te faire voir.

-Héhé, calme toi ma belle ! /siffla l'homme.

-.../ la jeune fille garde la tête baissée et commence doucement à s'énerver. Elle déteste de plus en plus se faire accoster...Surtout par des vieux vicieux dans le genre de ce poivreau !

-T'es pas très bavarde.

-...

-Allez, je t'offre un coup ! / tenta -t-il persévérant./

-Non merci, j'ai pas finis ma chope.

-Meuh c'est pas grave ma belle ! Une bière, deux bières, c'est pareil...! /beugle-t-il en riant grassement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçoit que son interlocuteur est "Bourré !!".

-M'appelles pas ma belle. / répondit la jeune fille froidement.

-Tu préfères ma biche ? / ricana l'autre.

-Nan. "

Le bougre s'assoit sur un tabouret, à côté d'elle, en manquant de tomber, et tente de la séduire lourdement. La fille a une incroyable envie de bousculer le soulard et de partir, mais cet homme lui fait légèrement pitié: elle va s'amuser un peu avec. Une vraie sadique, elle le sait ! Lui par contre, ne sait pas encore que cette jeune asiatique est...redoutable. Toujours aussi froide, la demoiselle le rembarre: " -Lâches moi béberre. T'es lourd.

-/ L'autre, un peu vexé, se tait quelques secondes puis revient à la charge/ Dis moi mon coeur, qu'est ce qu'une gamine comme toi vient faire ici ?

-Régler des affaires. /dit-elle sur un ton cassant.

-Ah oui ? Et quel genre d'affaires ? /siffla-t-il intéressé.

-Oh, un genre d'affaires dans lequel tu pourrais bien tomber si tu continues comme ça.../ lui murmura-t-elle sur un ton de séductrice, pourtant agaçée.

-Pourquoi ? / grinça naïvement la voix de l'homme sous le nez de la jeune fille. "

"Il pue l'alcool !" pensa-t-elle. La demoiselle repousse violement le type et remonte doucement sa robe jusqu'à sa cuisse, sous le regard vicieux du soulard. Elle caresse le fourreau qui est accroché à sa jarretière. L'homme des tavernes ne semble pas comprendre et continue, à vrai dire, il s'en fiche. "-Allez viens ma chérie, on va pas rester moisir dans c'te lieu miteux ! / dit-il en laissant promener ses mains sur les reins de la demoiselle. Le visage de celle-ci se renfrogna./

-T'as pas compris mon p'tit gars...

-Hein ?

-Baka ! "

L'homme, encore plus bête qu'il n'y paraît essaye encore d'approcher sa poitrine mais se retrouve en moins de deux la tête coincée sous le bras de la fille, une dague sous le cou. Là, il n'ose plus parler. Il tremble un peu et n'essaye même pas de se défendre. "Il est vraiment con !" se dit la jeune fille. Elle ressere un peu le couteau sous la gorge du soulard, et en profite pour glisser délicatement sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Ses doigts rencontrent une petite bourse qu'elle saisit aussitôt. Pour faire diversion, la jeune asiatique s'exclame:

-"Fais gaffe, j'aimes pas trop qu'on me tripote. Hentai !"

Elle relâche violement l'ivrogne en arrachant sa main de sa veste et en serrant fort le petit sac de cuir. Le type s'écrase aux pieds de la serveuse. La jeune fille fourgue immédiatement la bourse dans son décolleté et part furieusement en gromelant quelques insultes en japonais lorsqu'une voix familière la stoppe dans son élan. Elle fouille la salle du regard et tombe, stupéfaite, sur un visage qu'elle connaît bien. "-Shuri !

-Ah Mark.

-T'allais partir ?...Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Oh, pardon, j'ai eu une petite embrouille et j'ai oublié que...

-Une embrouille ? /questionna le jeune homme.

-Arf, c'est rien. /le rassura-t-elle/ Quoi de neuf ? / enchaîna-telle, pour changer de sujet...

-Hein ?...Pas grand chose...Escamoteur, c'est pas un métier stable. T'es bien plaçée pour le savoir, non ?

-Voui, c'est vrai.

-Et toi ?

-Je m'ennuyes à mourir! Quelques tours par-ci, par-là...J'ai récupéré deux-trois belles bourses, mais c'est tout.

-Toujours avec le fils Sullivan ?

-Qui ça ?!...Euh non, j'ai changé.

-Encore ?!! /s'inquiéta Mark/ Tu ne changeras donc jamais...Pfff.

-Il était trop bourgeois pour moi.

-Et maintenant c'est qui ?/ ironisE le jeune homme.

-En ce moment je suis avec O'Connel. Un gars adorable...Il est orfèvre, et vraiment, il est mignon comme tout ! "

Mark sourie et fait des petites grimaces à son amie. Cette dernière réalise la moquerie et se rebiffe, ce sujet là étant l'une de ses affaires personnelles: "-Et qu' est-ce-que ça peux bien te faire que je change d'entreteneur comme de chemise ?!

-Oh ! dis pas ça...J'm'en fiche moi, du moment que t'arrives à être heureuse comme tu veux. Tu devrais compatir, je m'inquiète pour toi !

-Oui, excuses moi, je suis un peu énervée...

-Sans blague ?? Allez viens, on va s'offrir une petite Guinness. Ca fait deux semaines que je t'ai pas vue et j'ai des choses à te raconter moi.

-Encore tes plans foireux ? /plaisanta-t-elle, soudain rassurée d'avoir retrouvé son ami./ Je te signale que j'ai déjà bu en t'attendant...

-C'est pas grave, Saint Patrick te donnera raison ! "

En effet, Mark MacKelly était le seul vrai ami qu'elle ai. D'ailleurs le seul qu'elle ai jamais eu. Comme lui, Shuri Smith était escamotrice et gagnait sa vie ainsi, et en se faisant entretenir aussi par des jeunes bourgeois dublinois. Les deux amis s'étaient rencontrés deux ans auparavant, elle avait 13 ans et lui 17. Elle trainait dans la rue et il avait tenté de lui faire un tour pour lui voler quelque argent. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'argent, et avait compris les intentions de l'escamoteur, elle n'était pas bête, et les illusions, elle adorait ! C'est ainsi qu'ils firent connaissance. Elle était orpheline depuis quelques mois et vivait seule dans la maison de ses parents en se débrouillant tant bien que mal. Mark, lui aussi orphelin mais autonome, la prit peu à peu sous son aile et lui enseigna les règles du jeu d'escamoteur. Il devint vite pour Shuri un professeur puis un associé, un ami, et un père, ce qui la combla de joie. Quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, pour l'aimer et la protéger. Une présence, un ami, quelqu'un pour la rassurer...MacKelly était tout ce qu'elle avait pû espérer de mieux à cette époque, et aujourd'hui encore. Un ange tombé du ciel, avait-elle pensé au début de leur relation...Mais elle a vite rectifié ce titre, en remarquant qu'elle était plutôt l'ange de Mark, vu son comportement parfois irresponsable !...Surtout quand il avait un peu trop bu !

En quatre ans, la petite protégée du Robin des Bois (de la Ville) était devenue une experte, et maniait les tours de passe-passe et les illusions parfaitement. C'est sûr, avec sa curiosité infime, et les derniers évènements de sa vie qui avaient endurci son caractère...Enfin, il ne faut pas oublier que c'était sa seule issue pour survivre, de jouer les magiciennes. C'est comme si elle était destinée à ce boulot, pensait Mark. Elle avait l'air d'aimer ces charlatanneries et peu à peu se découvrait un caractère mesquin, un peu pervers, comme on la connaît maintenant. Pourtant, de leur vivant, ses parents n'auraient jamais accepté qu'elle devienne voleuse, étant donné le semblant d'aristocratie de son père et la pureté de sa mère qui voulait faire d'elle une enfant de bonne famille.

Ainsi, la gamine a vite plongé dans l' univers sombre et ingrat des vauriens...Mark, en l'initiant à la vie de débrouillard, l'a aussi initiée à la débauche, ce qui lui a forgé un caractère moins fragile. Quelque mois après leur rencontre, à 13 et demi, le jeune homme lui faisait déjà prendre sa première cuite. Ils trainaient des nuits entières dans les auberges, et Mark se battait déjà avec d'autres ivrognes. Shuri avait de moins en moins peur, elle prenait de l'assurance. Les hommes qui connaissaient MacKelly ne lui faisaient plus peur, elle discutait même avec eux. Peu à peu, son corps de femme s'était développé, les regard s'attiraient vers elle et ça lui donnait de l'assurance. La toute jeune fille avait acquérit quelque connaissances...Elle savait parfaitement se défendre, savait intimider et se faire respecter. Bientôt, c'est elle qui impressionnait les hommes dans les auberges dublinoises ! En trois malheureuses années, la petite Shuri Smith avait bien changé. En bien, comme en mal...Phisiquement et mentalement. La petite fille était devenue une belle et solide jeune fille, sans peurs (et sans reproches). Désormais, les déboires elle les accumulaient, et s'en vantait presque !

L'inconvénient quand ils sont ensemble ces deux-là, c'est qu'ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à fêter leur retrouvailles, sans lésiner sur les chopes de bières et les bouteilles de whisky. Remarquez, ils ne sont pas irlandais pour rien ! Et chez eux, on ne boit pas des verres de whisky, on en boit carrément des bouteilles entières !

Dans l'auberge, des rires gras résonnaient, il y avait des vieux ivrognes affalés sur des tables, et la serveuse avait bien du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans sa taverne. Pour une fois, tout était plutôt calme, malgré la beuverie qui avait été organisée par quelques truands. Shuri et Mark étaient assis dans le fond de la salle, contre un mur noir où on observait quelques séquelles d'anciennes bagarres. La jeune fille y était adossée et se roulait une cigarette, le nez devant son quatrième whisky. Tout ça, ça lui donnait de l'assurance, parmis tous ces hommes. D'ailleurs, certains la connaissaient déjà ou avaient eu affaire à elle, et ils savaient qu'ils ne fallait pas la déranger. Elle était une sorte de personnage mystérieux, intimidant, comme quelqu'un d'infiniment lointain et décalé. Ainsi, elle était sûre de ne pas être dérangée, ou alors par des ivrognes vraiment entêtés et perspicaces ! A côté d'elle, son ami, lui, rigolait de-ci de-là avec des soulards. Il en était à son cinquième whisky, et avait bu quelques bières aussi. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Enfin...

Une bagarre éclate. Et évidement, Mark en est le déclencheur...Alors que quelques coups fusent dans l'air, Shuri et deux hommes tentent de rétablir l'ordre. En vain. Ils se débattent bien les ivrognes ! "- Maark ! T'es con ! Y t'as rien fais ce mec-là ! Allez viens, on rentre. /cria notre escamotrice en essayant à la fois de récupérer son ami et d'éviter les coups de l'autre bougre, qui mine de rien, avait de la force.

"-Nnnnaaaan !/ beugla le jeune MacKelly, avant de recevoir le poing de l'autre au coin de l'oeil. "

Elle parvint finalement à le tirer hors de la taverne, mais le calme n'était pourtant pas revenu à l'intérieur. A travers les carreaux sales, on pouvait observer une masse d'hommes, tous plus saoûls les uns que les autres, se taper dessus. Ca criait fort, ça envoyait les tables et les tabourets valser, et la serveuse ne savait plus quoi faire, désoeuvrée et anéantie par la folie destructrice des hommes. Mark riait, amusé de son travail. A croire que ce gars-là était un brin sadomasochiste...S'ils ne voulaient pas que ça dégénère plus, il valait mieux déguerpir en vitesse. Ils s'enfuirent de ce coin, à la recherche d'un éventuel pub. Après quelque minutes, Mark lança, à bout de souflle: "-C'est dur de couriiir !

-Normal, t'es bourré ! Allez, on change de quartier.

En chemin, il rencontrèrent une auberge où tout était encore calme. Mark, très jovial proposa à sa compagne: "-Oh! viens, on va y foutre le bordel !!

-Pas question ! /rétorqua la jeune fille/ Pourquoi quand t'es bourré, faut toujours que tu cherches la baston ??!

-Passkeuh ! C'est drôle !!!

-Ah ben, si ça t'amuses de te faire taper dessus.../ soupira Shuri.

-On y va alors ?

-NON ! "

Elle entraîna son ami loin des pubs. Le bougre était ivre, et elle avait du mal à le porter. Finalement, ils s'asseyèrent à même le sol, dans une rue froide et calme. Mark commençait à s'endormir, et Shuri, presque aussi saoûle délirait complètement, en essayant malgré tout de rester lucide. Les pas et les rires de deux personnes les réveillèrent. C'était un homme et une prostituée. Mark, toujours jovial, pouffa de rire. Son amie lui donna un coup de coude mais ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi. Après un fou rire, elle proposa d'aller dormir "chez elle". Ils se relevèrent en titubant et se mirent en route. "C'est encore loin ?" interrogea le jeune homme d'un air candide. La jeune fille lui répondit, en accélérant son pas et entraînant son ami par le bras "Tais toi et marche !".

Suite à de nombreux efforts ils parvinrent, non sans difficultés biensûr, à rentrer dans la grande maison des Smith. Shuri ne revennait dans la maison de ses parents que très rarement, ne souhaitant pas se souvenir de trop de son enfance. Par exemple,cela faisait bien quatre mois qu'elle n'était pas revenue. Pas étonnant, puisqu'elle se dégotait sans cesse des jeunes aristocrates. C'était la première fois que Mark y entrait et fut bien surpris, c'est pourquoi il posa quelques questions auxquelle la jeune fille répondit brièvement. Le jeune homme s'émerveillait de la beauté des meubles, de l'abondance des décorations, malgré la poussière qui s'était accumulée en deux ans, et les toiles d'araignées. "-Waou ! elle est belle la baraque de tes parents ! Pourquoi tu n'y vis pas ?

-Trop de souvenirs...

-Oui mais au moins tu saurais où dormir tout les soirs. Ils devaient être vachement riches les Smith...

-T'inquiètes pas, ça c'est mon problème.

-Tu sais, ça fait trois ans qu'on se connait, et tu me l'avais jamais montré, ton chez toi.

-Et alors ?

-Tu me caches des choses...

-Ton raisonnement est tout simplement débile.

-Non, réaliste.

-Vas donc dormir au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. "

La jeune fille allume un nouveau chandellier et pésente en vitesse la maison à son ami. Enfin, ils montent les escaliers en colimaçon et découvrent l'ancienne chambre des parents de Shuri. Cette dernière fouille dans quelques placards et trouve un drap de lit épargné par les mites. Tous deux, ils l'étalent en vitesse sur le lit, et remettent par dessus la grosse couverture.Tellement fatigués, ils se couchent directement, sans se soucier de l'odeur de renfermé qui reigne dans la pièce; et se plongent aussitôt dans un profond sommeil. Shuri sourie avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Mark...Il ronfle terriblement fort ! "Oyasumi onii-san !" murmure-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux. Elle colle sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami et se plonge dans un état de léthargie qui l'empêche de distinguer les bruits...

Un grincement résonne dans la maison. Heureusement que la jeune fille n'est que partiellement lucide et que son ami est là, sinon, elle n'aurait pû s'endormir et aurait eu peur toute la nuit !

Baka: crétin

Hentai: pervers

Oyasumi onii-san: bonne nuit grand frère.


	2. chap 2

**Chapitre 2: Mots à maux**

Ils se réveillèrent engourdis par le froid de la maison. Mark fut levé le premier et en profita pour aller acheter du pain à la boulangerie. Réveillée par les pas de son ami dans la chambre, Shuri voulu se lever à son tour, luttant contre un affreux mal de crâne. "-Shuri, restes sous la couette, au moins là tu n'attraperas pas froid...je vais chercher du pain et je prépare le p'tit dèj. Attends moi bien sagement.

-Mmmmh. Chui pas un fien ! /grogna la petite métisse, encore un peu dans le sommeil.

-Ouais, ouais..."

La porte claqua doucement dans l'entrée, ce qui réveilla définitivement la jeune fille. Elle avait la gueule de bois, et revenir dans cette maison lui remémorait un passé qu'elle tente sans cesse d'oublier. Elle s'enveloppa dans la grande couverture et alla dans la cuisine improviser un petit déjeuner. Elle prépara du café et se réchauffa en allumant un feu de cheminée. Finalement, Mark n'avait pas tord, elle devrait venir habiter dans cette maison, c'est le grand luxe ici ! Pourtant, trop de souvenirs hantaient le lieu: son enfance, ses parents...

Mark débarque dans la maison en criant: "-Pain tout frais ! A table la marmotte !/ Il fut surpris quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, trouvant Shuri se débattant avec la machine à café.

-Niaaa ! Fichue machine !

-T'es pas douée toi ! Regardes, il suffit de mettre le café là, de bien refermer come ça et...

-Ah oui ! /dit-elle à voix basse, un peu vexée. "

Mark embrasse son amie sur la joue et lui demande si elle a bien dormi. Cette dernière fait oui de la tête, en attachant ses longs cheveux blond-roux en chignon à l'aide d'une fourchette qu'elle vient de trouver. Ils se mettent à table sans trop se parler, Shuri est encore mal réveillée, et le matin, il ne vaut mieux pas la déranger. Alors qu'ils mangent, Mark interrompt le silence: "-Shuri, je voudrais que tu répondes à mes questions.

-Mmh, si tu parles comme ça, ça veut dire qu'on va aborder un sujet qui fâche...

-Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Scronch !/ laisse-t-elle échaper de sa bouche, en guise de réponse.

-Bon alors voilà, je voudrais tout savoir sur tes parents./ plus direct, tu meurs ! "

La jeune irlandaise dévisagea son ami. En effet, c'est un sujet qui fâche. Pourtant, Mark était bel et bien sérieux. Elle aurait préféré le contraire, c'est pourquoi elle tenta de trouver une note d'humour dans le visage de son ami. Il était sérieux...Shuri plongea son regard brun dans le café noir de son bol tout en réfléchissant. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise. Parler ou se taire ? Ne montrer sa faiblesse à personne, question de fierté. Mais à lui, elle pouvait bien lui dire la vérité. Un grand malaise l'envahît, sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle leva les yeux vers Mark et une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de manche aussitôt, il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Les larmes, c'est un truc de petite bourgeoise anglaise lisant un roman d'amour ridicule.

Elle râge. Non seulement il a touché (disons plutôt cogné...le mot est plus exact, vu le tact qu'il a !) un point sensible, mais en plus, la voilà qui ne peut plus contrôler ses sentiments. Le comble de l'apoplexie ! Parler ou ne pas parler...Telle est la question ! Le jeune ami la réveille de sa réflexion: "-Hey, t'es devenue muette ? Oh c'est pas du jeu...Juste quand je te pose une question sérieuse ! /elle lui lance un regard noir qui le fit taire.

-Bon, vas-y. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?/ reprend-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains et en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

-Qui étaient tes parents ?

-Tu ne t'es pas posé la question une seconde que me demander un truc pareil ne m'énerverait pas ? /Ouh ! Elle s'y attendait, mais cette question la prend de court quand même.

-Excuses moi mais des irlandaises rousses aux yeux bridés, on en voit pas tous les jours.

-Raciste !

-Comment ils sont morts les Smith ? /dit-il, sans tenir compte de l'insulte de son amie.

-T'as aucun tact mon vieux.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas rester dans cette maison ?

-Tais toi ! Tu me donnes mal au crâne ! Sadique !

-Il faisait quoi comme boulot ton père pour avoir une aussi belle baraque ?

-A quoi ça te servira de savoir ce genre de trucs ? C'est du voyeurisme !

-Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire ?!

-J'en ai marre ! Tu me saoule ! Atteinte à ma vie privée !

-Shuri ! D'où tu la sors cette baraque ?!

-De mon...

-Shuriii !

-Penses à autre chose qu'à mes vieux ! /vocifère Shuri, agaçée et accablée par la pertinence de son ami.

-Eh ben, je m'intéresse à tes parents moi au moins !

-On s'en fiche, ils sont morts !

-Toi non plus t'es pas très délicate dans tes paroles.

-Tu vas voir si je suis délicate...

-Et si on arrêtait nos monologues débiles là ! C'est même pas marrant. /crie-t-il sur un ton enfantin, comme s'il était blazé.

-Mark et si tu me posais des questions un peu moins pénibles ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de rire ?

-S'il te plait, je veux savoir.

-Qui me parle ??

-T'es nulle, dis moi la vérité ! J'ai envie de savoir.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Pourquoi ??

-TA GUEULE !!! /hurla-t-elle, à bout de nerf. "

Elle sort de la maison en claquant chaque porte qui lui barre la route et se retrouve dans la rue, enroulée dans sa couverture rouge, dans le froid matinal de l'automne. Elle est tellement énervée qu'elle ne maîtrise plus du tout ses gestes. Elle a claqué tellement fort la porte d'entrée que son poignet s'est déboîté et qu'elle sent la douleur passer. Le visage de la jeune fille est rouge de colère, et le froid irlandais la calme à peine. Si Mark vient encore l'énerver, elle finira par exploser, et ça, ça risque de faire mal...C'est vrai, Shuri ne connait toujours pas les limites de sa colère. Si ça se trouve, elle sera complètement hystérique ! Elle s'imagine quelque secondes la scène, elle, furieuse, hurlant à tout bout de champ, tout en jetant des objets et en cognant dans les murs...Elle sourie à l'idée d'une telle impulsivité.

L'escamoteur la rejoint. Changement d'humeur. La jeune fille tire une grimace de rage et son visage redevient sombre. Il l'attrape par le bras et l'embarque de force à l'intérieur de la maison pour la plaquer violement contre le premier mur qu'il trouve. Quelle douceur ! La jeune fille soupire et regarde son ami comme s'il était plus que dérisoire. Elle n'est même pas impressionnée, ça le déçoit légèrement, il en perd un peu de sa colère. "-Shuri ! C'est quoi tes réactions merdiques ?! ****

-Lâches-moi, tu me fais mal.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué./ Il se met à donner des ordres maintenant...

-Expliquer quoi ? C'est du chantage !

-Tes origines.

-Mystère béberre..."

La jeune fille tenta de dégager son poignet. "Aouch ! Il a de la force lui !" pensa-t-elle. Pour finir, de son autre main, elle attrapa le fourchette qui était dans ses cheveux et la cala sous la gorge de son ami."Ecoutes moi bien mon chéri. Il y a des sujets qui fâchent alors tu es prié de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ok ?"

Elle récupéra sa fourchette, abandonna sa couverture aux pieds de son ami et quitta ce dernier en gromelant "j'vais faire un tour.". Mark, béat, n'en revenait pas. Oh, ses sautes d'humeurs et leurs multiples engueulades, il avait l'habitude, mais là alors...Quelle maniement de la fourchette !! Non, plus sérieusement, quelle excitée de la vie celle-là ! ...Si elle l'avait menaçé comme ça, c'est vraiment qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler de ce genre de choses. Enfin, il faut dire aussi que la jeune irlandaise était plutôt suceptible et impulsive, aussi. Il n'aimait pas la défier comme ça, pourtant, il avait teriblement envie de savoir. Comment une irlandaise pouvait avoir la peau basanée et des yeux bridés? Il y avait un truc louche...Et puis comment une gamine de famille aisée, à en voir l'interieur de la maison, a pu se retrouver orpheline du jour au lendemain ? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Shuri à devenir escamotrice, et à poursuivre sa vie au côté de Mark, un pauvre gars délaissé de la société ?

Le gars, seul dans cette bâtisse dans laquelle il n'a aucun repère, se demande ce qu'il peut bien faire en attendant l'autre folle qui est partie se calmer. Il s'assoit dans un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée et sort un paquet de tabac de sa poche. Dans ce genre de situation, rien ne vaut une bonne clope et..." Whiskyyy ! Où c'est qu'il se cache le whisky ???!" hurla l'escamoteur dans toute la maison. Il fouilla et refouilla la cuisine et le célier, jettant parfois en l'air quelques trucs qui traînaient dans les tiroirs; sans rien y trouver. Le jeune homme, avide d'alcool, eut soudain une idée lumineuse...Le bar dans le salon! Il trinqua tout seul à la gloire des glorieux (en fait, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour boire et faire la fête !). Il se servit un verre. Puis deux. Il était tellement bon ce whisky !

Puis, en compagnie de sa bouteille, il visita la maison. Au rez de chaussé, il y avait donc le salon, le célier et la cuisine. Un grand escalier en bois menait à un premier étage. Mark y redécouvrit la chambre des parents de Shuri, dans laquelle ils avaient dormis. Puis il ouvrit une autre porte et y trouva une belle salle de bains. En face de cette pièce, il découvrit avec étonnement la chambre de petite fille de Shuri. Elle était belle, grande et riche en décorations. Il pénétra plus dans la chambre, le lit était d'une place, orné d'un grosse couverture rouge. Les meubles étaient beige et rouges, avec des motifs asiatiques. Enfin, les murs étaient tapissés de jaune pâle. Des cadres y étaient encore accrochés, jaunis par le soleil et la lune. Sur les uns, on voyait des enfants en peinture; sur d'autre, des esquisses hautes en couleurs. Un petit cadre à côté du lit de l'enfant attira son regard brillant. Il s'agissait d'une esquisse d'un homme, d'une femme et d'une petite file. L'homme devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, comparé à la femme qui en avait 30 tout au plus. Cette dernière était asiatique, à en juger son visage. La fillette, elle, ressemblait à la femme...Sans doute sa mère. "Sa mère ?" pensa Mark.

Il vient de comprendre! Ce dessin est tout simplement le portrait de la famille Smith. Ca y est, maintenant il sait. Quel génie ! Même ivre, il sait encore élucider de sérieuses énigmes ! Il faudra qu'il s'en vante auprès de Shuri...Il redescend quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier mais les remonte aussitôt...Le jeune MacKelly a oublié sa bouteille sur le lit. Tellement content de sa trouvaille, il se ressert un verre de whisky. Admirant le cadre, affalé sur un fauteuil, il rie, sans même savoir pourquoi. Finalement il n'est pas très lucide ! Après quelques "petites gouttes" d'alcool, le jeune homme s'endort, à côté du cadavre de sa bouteille, comme un bien-heureux.

Lorsque Shuri rentre, calmée après avoir déambulé dans les rues de Dublin, elle trouve son ami ivre-mort. "Puisqu'on soigne la grippe par un virus de la grippe, on doit soigner sa gueule de bois en se soulant encore..." suppose-t-elle, tout de même sceptique. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui crier aux oreilles "POCHETRON !" pour le réveiller, mais l'autre ne remue pas un sourcil. Elle soupire et lui tire une petite grimace. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçoit de ce que Mark tient encore dans sa main gauche. Elle prend un air interrogateur, puis il devient sombre. Elle prend le cadre, le contemple quelques minutes et, dans un élan de colère, le jette dans les braises de la cheminée. La jeune fille essuie vite la larme qui coule sur sa joue, de peur que Môssieur Mark la surprenne, et se blottit dans ses bras. Là, elle s'endort vite, pour oublier ce mauvais souvenir.

Une heure plus tard, les deux associés se réveillent. Mark s'étire et baille, la jeune métisse se frotte les yeux et se reblottit dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier ouvre les yeux, et se prend subitement la tête entre les mains: fichu mal de crâne ! Il gromèle quelques jurons inaudibles et regarde dans ses parages. Accueil enthousiasmant pour la petite Shuri: "-Ah. T'es là toi...

-Ca te gènes ? /renchérit-elle, toujours d'humeur massacrante.

-Non.

-Bon ben alors. C'est quoi cet accueil ?

-Tiens...Faut que je te montre un truc.../Mark commença à chercher autour de lui.

-Vas-y.

-Ah ben zut, j'le trouve pas.

-De quoi ?

-Ben ton cadre.

-Quel cadre ?/ feigna la jeune métisse.

-Beuh le cadre de ta chambre ! /Quelle évidence !

-T'as été dans ma chambre ?

-Fallait pas ?

-Si. /Elle soupire doucement et le rassure. De cette manière-là, il peut découvrir son passé sans qu'elle ai trop besoin d'en parler./ Un portrait de famille dedans, c'est ça ?

-Oui. /acquiessa le jeune homme encore un peu saoûl.

-Celui ou y a mes parents et moi ? /continua-t-elle alors que sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus.

-Oui...Excuses moi.

-Je veux bien répondre à tes questions. /dit-elle soudainement, en essayant de sourire."

Mark eut une grimace de surprise. Il regarda intensément son amie avec un regard interloqué. A vrai dire, il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Inquiet, il se demande même quelques instants si ce ne sont pas ses oreilles qui entendent mal...Pourtant, le visage de Shuri est grave, elle a l'air très sérieuse.


	3. chap 3

**Chapitre 3: La vérité, rien que la vérité.**

"-T'es sûre que tu peux ?

-Poses-les tes questions, avant que je ne change d'avis !

-Racontes moi comment ils se sont rencontrés tes parents...Ta mère, elle était pas irlandaise, hein ?

-Bon, écoutes bien alors...Ca commence en 1698. Mon père, John Smith, avait 40 ans quand il est parti au Japon. C'est un vieil ami à lui, Roman Cliff, capitaine d'un bâteau de commerce, qui lui avait proposé le voyage, pour le dérider de son boulot de libraire. Débarqué au Japon, il a rencontré Aïko Fukajima, sur un marché. Elle a 19 ans, elle est belle et gentille, et ses parents veulent la vendre comme esclave parce qu'ils sont très pauvres. Le père Smith l'achète, mais a plus envie de l'épouser qu'autre chose. La jeune niponne apprend l'anglais pendant le voyage de retour en Irlande. Tout va bien, jusqu'au jour où les Smith veulent avoir un enfant. Ma mère voulait tellement un petit garçon qu'elle demande à ce qu'on l'appelle Shuri. John n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Manque de bol, à la naissance, Shuri est une fille. J'ai grandi heureuse dans cette maison avec mes parents. Malheureusement mon père s'absente souvent, soit disant pour du travail. Mais ma mère a vite finit par voir qu'il fréquentait les pubs et pas les bouquins...Il est mort, tué suite à une beuverie qui a mal tourné, et ma mère s'est laissé mourir de désespoir quand j'avais 13 ans. Un peu avant leur mort, Roman venait passer quelques jours à la maison, quand il revenait à Dublin. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu remonte à il y a environ un an...Je suis restée seule ici deux mois, et je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'as complètement dévergondée...Voilà. La suite, tu la connais. "

Mark MacKelly avait les yeux écarquillés, tel un enfant à qui on raconterait une histoire avant de s'endormir. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et préfèrait d'ailleurs se taire. Shuri non plus ne parlait pas, ils se regardaient mutuellement. Le garçon lisait dans les yeux de son amie une certaine tristesse, mais son visage restait froid, inexpressif. Elle agitait son verre de whisky sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mark finit par briser le silence: "-Merci.

-Fini l'interrogatoire ? /demanda la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

-Euh...Mais ce Roman Cliff, pourquoi lui, il s'est pas occupé de toi ?!

-C'est ça, dis que t'es pas content de jouer les baby-sitters, tu sais si tu veux te casser, rien ne te retiens, hein !

-Mais, arrête, il a rien fait pour toi c'te vieux chnoque ?!

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse ? Il n'a su que deux ans plus tard que j'étais orpheline. Et puis tu sais, il voyage vachement alors...Si, il a tenté de me réconforter, m'a proposé de l'argent pour survivre, m'a même dégotté un boulot au port et tout et tout mais j'ai pas accepté. Je préférais me débrouiller seule...Bon, c'est fini les questions là ?!

-Euh nan, juste une dernière...Pourquoi t'as accepté de jouer les truands avec moi ?

-Bonne question !

-Hey ! Allez, après j'te fous la paix ! "

Elle hésite quelques instants, regarde son associé et lâche finalement avec un petit sourire en coin: "-T'as intérêt. Tu sais que j'aime pas les aveux.

-Alors ?

-Tu étais la seule personne qui soit venue m'aider.

-Ah ! J'l'ai toujours sû...Je suis ton sauveur !

-C'est ça. Tu veux pas que je t'appelles Grand Prêtre, tant qu'on y est ?

-Ah ma foi, ça me dérange pas...

-Rêves !

-L'espoir fait vivre ma chérie.

-Vas donc escamoter, que tu ramènes de l'argent pour qu'on mange ce soir !

-Tu veux bien qu'on reste un peu ici ?

-Oui. A condition que tu reviennes vite.

-Aurais-tu peur que le fantôme de ta mère vienne te botter les fesses parce que tu es devenue une mauvaise fille ? /se moqua le garçon.

-MARK MACKELLY ! La ferme !

-Non.

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Je vais pas me laisser marcher dessus par une gamine de 17 ans.

-KOUAH ???

-Regardes autour de toi...On a pas vraiment besoin de bosser pour avoir du fric si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ah oui, et comment on mange ce soir ?

-Suffit de revendre une ou deux vieilleries de valeur et not' besogne est faite!

-T'as vu comment tu parles ?!

-Nan mais je suis sérieux là.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors, on revend quoi ?

-Pas question qu'on utilise tes plans foireux mon p'tit.

-Le fantôme de Mme Smith nous fera des misères ?

-C'que t'es con...

-Alors, on revend ce machin-là à l'antiquaire du coin et on mange de l'oie ce soir ? /lança Mark en attrapant une statuette en bronze sur la cheminée./ On s'en fiche...Regardes, c'est moche. "

Les deux escamoteurs en congé se lançent à la recherche d'un antiquaire. Après avoir arpenté quelques rues, ils découvrent enfin une petite boutique crasseuse tenue par un vieil homme. Shuri s'hasarde la première: "-Euh...Bonjour.

-Mmh ? /marmona l'antiquaire.

-C'est pour vendre ça. /elle sortit le bronze de sa besace et le colla sous le nez de l'antiquaire.

-Mmh...C'est joli.

-Je sais, c'est un héritage. Combien ?

-20 livres.

-Ah non, 25.

-D'accord. Voilà l'argent. Aurevoir. "

Elle prit les pièces sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mark papillonait autour des vieilleries. "MacMachin ! On s'tire !" lança la jeune fille à son ami. Une fois sortis de la boutique, elle s'écria: "-Pff ! Pas commode le vieux !

-T'en as eu combien ?

-25 livres. Pas grand chose.

-Mouais, on ira lui vendre autre chose demain.

-Ah non ! Pas question que je retourne chez ce vieux crouton !

-Bon ben on ira voir ailleurs alors.

-Je propose qu'on aille fêter cette rentrée d'argent !

-Non.

-HEIN ?

-J'ai pas soif. /ironisa Mark

-Ouf ! J'ai cru que t'étais malade ! "

Ils s'engouffrent dans le premier pub qu'ils trouvent mais en sortent vite..."-Grouilles toi de boire ton verre.

-Nan, je veux le déguster ! /bougonna la jeune irlandaise.

-Shuri, y a des truands que j'aime pas trop ici...

-T'as qu'à moins te battre avec des soulards, tu te fera mon d'ennemis.

-Shuri ! "

Les deux alcoliques désertent la taverne pour une petite tournée des pubs dublinois, avant que ça dégénère avec les vieux flibustiers et autres Robin des Bois. Arrivés dans une auberge où ils sont de véritables habitués, les compères beuglent en coeur "A boire tavernier !!". S'ensuivit comme ça une bonne quinzaine de bières et de verres de whisky. Jusqu'à la nuit. Jusqu'à se faire jeter dehors...

Ils sortent gentiment de l'auberge en rigolant. Autant dire que la scène est comique, vu l'état dans lequel ils sont. Comme d'habitude, Mark recherche la bagarre. Abandonnés dans les rues humides et sales, les bienheureux voient avancer vers eux un homme seul. Shuri l'observe. "Il est bien habillé. Il a sûrement un truc de valeur sur lui..." se dit-elle. Et dans un élan de lucidité et de professionnalisme, la jeune fille va à la rencontre du gentleman en ignorant complètement son ami. "-Bonsoir Monsieur.

-Bonsoir. /susurra l'homme, à l'approche de la belle jeune fille.

-Pardonnez moi, auriez vous l'heure s'il vous plaît ? J'ai perdu ma montre. /improvisa-t-elle gracieusement pour amadouer l'autre.

-Biensûr...Il est 23h30 Mademoiselle.

-Merci...Waa! Quelle belle montre.

-/L'homme sourie/ Oui, elle vient d'Angleterre.

-Oh je peux la voir de plus près ? /s'exclama-t-elle, plus séduisante que jamais.

Le sir anglais ressort la montre à gousset de sa poche et la tend à la jeune irlandaise.

-Elle est d'une beauté ! /s'empresse-t-elle de dire, avec un semblant d'accent anglais. "

Mark intervient. Il se jette violement sur Shuri qui glisse discrètement la montre à gousset dans son décolleté. L'Anglais et Shuri poussent un cri, l'un, inquièt pour sa montre, l'autre, simulant la peur. Il aide la jeune niponne à se relever alors que MacKelly s'enfuie plus loin. L'Anglais, offusqué, gémit: "-Oh ! Le chenapan !

-Il a volé votre le montre ! Quel vilain ! /feint la métisse/ Elle est perdue maintenant.

-Prévenons la Police !

-Oh, vous savez, il y a tellement de voleurs ici que la Police ne veut plus s'en occuper...

-Oh my god ! C'était un cadeau !

-Je vous plains Monsieur.

-Je suis vraiment désapointé. /soupire Sir Machin.

-/Impatiente, Shuri s'excuse avant de partir/ Je serais bien restée vous tenir compagnie mais je dois rentrer. Oubliez cet incident...Au revoir ! "

Elle quitte l'homme ainsi, en s'emmêlant parfois les pieds dans les franges de sa robe. Lorsque l'homme fut loin d'elle, elle pressa le pas. Elle retrouva son complice chez elle. Ce dernier s'était ouvert une bouteille de rhum agricole, pour changer un peu.

"-Coucou MacMachin !

-Trinquons ma jolie !

Elle s'assoit sur le canapé aux côtés de Mark en sortant de son bustier rouge la belle montre à gousset. Elle se prend d'un fou rire et s'écrie: "-J'adooore mon boulot !

-T'aurais pû le draguer un peu plus/ renchérit l'autre en se servant un nouveau verre de rhum.

-Ecoutes, je suis une escamotrice. Pas une prostituée ! "

Nos deux soulards finissent par s'endormir, affalés sur le canapé, mais sont bientôt réveillés par un vacarme étonnant. Shuri émerge brutalement du sommeil: Mark la secoue. "-Hey ! Ecoutes !

-Quoi ? Laisses moi dormir.

-Mais écoutes !

-Ah ouais y a du bruit. Bonne nuit...

-Shuri !

-T'as peur ?!

-C'est le fantôme de Mme Smith !!!

-Pff...Tu veux qu'on l'exorcise ?

-Voui. /murmura Mark. "

Shuri monte alors les escaliers avec un chandelier, suivie de très près par son ami. Le bruit s'amplifie au fur et à mesure qu'il grimpent les marches. "-Hey Mme Smith, faut pas s'énerver comme ça....Vous inquiétez pas, je surveille votre fille. Elle fera plus de bêtises !

-Tais toi ! T'es ridicule...Le bruit vient du grenier.

-Oh la la ! Calmez vous Mme Smith ! J'ai dis un truc qui vous a pas plû ?

- /Shuri s'arrête en bas des escaliers qui montent au grenier et se retourne vers son ami/ Dis moi...T'as vraiment peur ?!

-Ben attends, t'as jamais entendu l'histoire de la Dame Blanche ??!

La jeune irlandaise explose de rire et continue de monter les marches. Elle ouvre la porte du grenier et le bruit s'arrête pour recommencer quelques secondes plus tard. Avec ses bougies, Shuri éclaire le sol et s'exclame: "-Beurk ! Y a des rats !

-Ouf! /soupire le jeune homme.

Rassurés, les deux amis s'aventurent au coeur du grenier et l'héritière de la maison s'émerveille: "-Waou ! J'étais jamais venue ici moi.

-Regardes ! Y a des tas de trucs à revendre !

-Oauiiis ! On va devenir riches !

-Avec tout ça, notre retraite est assurée !

-...Bon, et si on se recouchait? On s'occupera de ça demain. "

En partant, Mark murmura: "N'empêche, avec tout ce bazar, il a de quoi se planquer le fantôme de Mme Smith !".


	4. chap 4

**Chapitre 4: Je t'aime, moi non plus. **

Shuri vient de se réveiller et se détache doucement de Mark qui l'entourait de ses bras chauds. Elle se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle dormait contre son ami. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!" pense-telle. Non, impossible, Mark et Shuri sont amis, rien que des amis. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se dit...

Elle murmure à l'oreille de son ami "Ohayo !" et pense "Au moins, depuis que je lui ai avoué mes origines, je peux lui parler en japonais !". Il dort encore. Elle suppose que ce dernier a dû mal dormir avec ses histoires de fantômes ! La demoiselle s'empresse de s'habiller car il fait froid. Heureusement qu'elle ne sert pas son corset, sinon elle y perdrait du temps !...Une robe c'est déjà pas pratique à enfiler !

Elle descend à la cuisine pour préparer du café et allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Depuis qu'elle a parlé de ses origines à son ami, elle se sent mieux. Elle n'éprouve plus ce sentiment étrange de regret lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux sur un objet de la maison, ou lorsqu'elle respire l'air renfermé de chaque pièce. Les souvenirs ne la taraudent plus et les larmes ne lui montent plus aux yeux. Elle se dit que peut-être elle pourrait rester vivre ici avec Mark, et revendre petit à petit les objets de valeur pour avoir suffisament d'argent pour faire la fête et manger. Peut-être que ce style de vie lui conviendrait et la satisferait. Peut-être qu'elle parviendrai enfin à être pleinement heureuse...

Elle s'assoit sur le canapé, devant la cheminée. Le paquet de tabac de Mark traîne sur la table basse, elle en profite pour se rouler une cigarette. Il est rare de voir Shuri Smith fumer, pourtant ça lui arrive. Elle regarde la montre de l'Anglais. C'est la première fois qu'elle ressent ça...Elle regrette presque de la lui avoir volée. Lorsqu'elle a rencontré Mark, elle était bien contente de trouver un petit boulot. Escamotrice, c'était son gagne-pain. Mais est-elle vouée à voler sans cesse les gens pour survivre ? Plus elle y pense, plus elle se dit que son ami a raison...Cette vie que ses parents lui ont laissé, en héritage, cette vie qui lui est offerte, pourquoi la refuser ? Quel bonheur recherche-t-elle ? Elle ne demande pas grand chose: juste Mark, une bouteille de whisky ("euh deux plutôt !") et du pain. Le reste, elle s'en fiche.

Des pas dans l'escaliers la tirent de sa rêverie. Elle se retourne en direction de la porte et voit arriver Mark, qui se frotte les yeux, encore mal réveillé. Il baille sous son nez et elle sourie. "Bonjour MacMachin !". Elle lui tend la joue mais celui-ci dérape et leurs lèvres sont soudées l'une à l'autre un fragment de secondes. Shuri ouvre grand les yeux, troublée, alors que Mark murmure "Oh merde !". "Mark, qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?". L'escamoteur rougit et se mordille les lèvres, il n'a pas l'air de regretter. La jeune métisse, apparement pas du même avis se lève du canapé, prend son manteau noir et sort. Ses bottes à talons martellent le plancher. Elle fait claquer fermement la porte d'entrée. Arrivée dans la rue, elle allume sa cigarette avec des allumettes qu'elle a demandé à un passant.

Le froid est là, comme chaque matin. Normal, nous sommes en novembre. Me voici en train de pleurer...Pourquoi toutes ces larmes ? Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie en si peu de temps. Moi qui pensait qu'un jour je serai heureuse, et que ce jour était aujourd'hui...La fumée de ma cigarette s'envole loin dans le ciel et j'aimerai en faire autant. M'échapper rien qu'un temps pour oublier un peu les petits tracas de cette vie si compliquée.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que ce baiser ne m'a pas déplu. Au contraire. Mais pourquoi ais-je réagis comme ça alors ?...Il a raison, je suis trop impulsive. Trop fière aussi, peut-être. Je ne sais plus quoi penser...J'aimerai bien qu'il m'explique, qu'il me raconte un peu ce qu'il a dans le coeur. Parce que lui, il ne se confie jamais. Il me fait des scènes pour que je lui avoues d'où je viens, mais au final, moi je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'est retrouvé orphelin. Enfin...C'est pas ça le plus important pour l'instant. Je voudrais savoir...Pourquoi tout à coup ce baiser ? Pourquoi a-t-il attendu deux ans ? Qu'est ce qu'il me manigance encore comme plan foireux ?! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de fuir à chaque fois qu'un obstacle me barre la route. Toujours ce besoin d'air frais, de solitude. Solution de facilité ? Bon...je vais me dépêcher d'aller acheter du pain et du bacon. Et rentrer vite avant que tout se complique.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Perdue entre l'envie d'un autre baiser, et la promesse que je m'étais faite: renier mes sentiments, ne jamais rien dévoiler. Mais pas à lui...Je dois lui dire. Et de toute façon je n'arrive pas à lui cacher quoi que ce soit ! J'arrive pas non plus à lui mentir. Ce type, il a beau faire le con les trois quart de son temps, il est plutôt mûr et réfléchi. J'aime bien ça moi. Et puis il est comme mon père, il s'est bien occupé de moi quand je me suis retrouvée à la rue. Hein Mme Smith, reconnais que c'est un gars bien, mon Mark MacKelly ! Oops ! Je me prends à parler comme lui maintenant ! C'est contagieux !!! Pff...Pourquoi faut-il que je perde toujours mon sérieux ?! C'est handicapant parfois l'humour. Surtout le mien, il est vraiment douteux !! Je me demande si, en fait, ça ne serait pas pour destresser que je sors autant de blagues débiles à la minute...Pour me rassurer. Mieux vaut rire que pleurer. Peut-être...

La jeune fille pénètre dans la maison. Mark est en train de faire du café, dos à elle. Elle dépose le pain et le bacon sur la table sans rien dire, il ne s'est pas encore aperçu de sa présence. Elle se dirige vers lui sans bruit et ouvre doucement un placard à côté de lui. Le jeune homme tourne la tête et s'assome avec la porte du placard. "- Aïe euh !

-Pauvre petit ! /dit Shuri entre deux éclats de rire."

L'irlandais sourie et lui jette un verre d'eau plein à la figure. Elle pousse un petit cri et plaque son ami au sol. Mark, par-terre, rattrape Shuri par le pied alors qu'elle se relève et s'étale à ses côtés. Petit vol plané. Elle se jette sur lui et lui mord le bras, toujours en rigolant. Pour se venger, il la chatouille. Cette bataille se termine en fou rire général. Ils ont d'ailleurs du mal à s'arrêter !

J'aime bien délirer avec lui. Il s'en fiche de mon humour douteux, puisqu'il n'est pas mieux que moi. Il passe sa vie à faire l'idiot. C'est bien pour ça qu'il me fatigue par moments...Un grand gosse. Mark MacKelly n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un gamin. Mais bon, moi je dois lui mener la vie dure aussi. C'est vrai que, quand jy réfléchis, je suis pas mal chiante moi aussi. Paraît que je suis contradictoire, voire même schizophrène sur les bords...A chaque fois qu'il me dit ça, je frôle l'apoplexie. Mes défauts, c'est le truc qui a le don de m'énerver !

Ils déjeunèrent tout en discutant de leur future fortune, sans même repenser à "l'incident" du matin. Ils prévoyaient d'aller chez un autre antiquaire l'après midi, avec la montre de l' Anglais et quelques objets de valeur. Shuri prit quelques livres dans la bibliothèque de son père tandis que Mark montait au grenier pour dégoter une ou deux vieilleries. C'est vrai que le grenier était rempli de choses plus ou moins vieilles, et Shuri préférait s'en débarrasser plutôt que se ressasser des "mauvais" souvenirs. Le jeune homme redescent quelques instants plus tard, une toile à la main. Il retrouve son amie dans le salon, elle feuillète un manuscrit. "-Shuri ! Regarde cette peinture, je l'ai trouvée dans l'antre de Mme Smith !

-Ouais c'est joli...C'est signé ?

-Y a écris un p'tit machin mais j'arrives pas à le lire.

-On peut toujours essayer. Moi j'ai deux vieux bouquins. Il doit y avoir des bijoux dans la chambre...

-Si on se retrouve avec trop de trucs à vendre, l'antiquaire va se poser des questions.

-Bon alors on se sépare.

-D'accord. Je prends la montre et le tableau. A tout à l'heure ! /Mark prend sa veste et part, le tableau sous le bras, laissant seule son amie. "

Me voilà seule avec ces livres. J'ai pris un collier de nacre et une bague ornée d'un diamant. Je revendrai ça à un orfèvre. Les bijoux, c'est pas mon truc ! Et mes livres, chez l'antiquaire. La lecture, c'est pas non plus ma tasse de thé...J'aime même pas le thé !

Environ une heure plus tard, les deux amis se retrouvent chez les Smith. Mark arborre un sourire satisfait, qui fait supposer à Shuri qu'il a tiré un bon prix de ses trouvailles. Quant à elle, la jeune fille paraît plus sobre. Il court vers elle et la prend dans ses bras en chatonnant. Shuri se retient de pleurer. Elle essaye de ne pas montrer à son ami qu'elle est troublée et navrée."-T'en as eu combien ? /questionne Shuri en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Héhé ! Et toi ?

- Business is business... Alors, combien ?

-Tu viens avec moi, je vais acheter une oie !

-Hein ?

-Et du whisky aussi.

-Tu voudrais pas m'expliquer ?

-On est riche...Ca se fête !

-J'aime pas la volaille.

-Tu veux quoi alors ?

-Moi j'ai un peu moins de 110 livres dans ma poche.

-Ah... Ah ? Ben moi j'ai pas tellement plus non plus.

-Mark, faut surtout qu'on arrête de boire, on va finir alcooliques.

-On ne l'est pas déjà ? Ah bon je croyais...

-Te fous pas de moi !

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as ?!

-Rien. /renchérit la jeune fille qui perdait son calme./

-Pète un coup, ça ira mieux !

-Je t'emerde.

-Moi je t'aime. "

Un grand silence se fait dans le salon. Shuri, ébahie, regarde Mark qui garde très bien son sang froid. Ils restent comme ça plusieurs minutes, lorsque la jeune irlandaise baisse les yeux. Aucun des deux personnages n'ose parler. On n'entend plus un seul bruit dans la maison, et les jeunes gens se sentent tout à coup mal. Mark crispe les poings et pose un regard interrogateur sur Shuri, qui ne sait plus quoi faire.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne peux rien dire. Oops ! J'aime pas du tout ce genre de situation. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdue...Je regarde à nouveau Mark, je crois qu'il s'inquiète. Oh non ! Je déteste les aveux ! Eh oh ! Y a pas quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui puisse m'aider là ?! Tasukete !...C'est plus fort que moi...Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, et ça me fout encore plus mal à l'aise. Shuri, ça va oui ! Te laisse pas dépasser par les évènements !...Je ferme les yeux et sens deux bras m'entourer. Sa poitrine vient se coller à mon front. Je sens son coeur battre doucement, alors que le mien manque d'exploser. Je ne me connais plus...J'ai l'impression que mon coeur fait des étincelles, ça me fait presque mal...Tellement mal que ça me tourne la tête. Oh la, c'est comme si j'étais ivre, j'ai l'impression de tout oublier...Shuri ! Oublies pas de respirer !!! Comme si tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous n'existait plus à mes yeux. Quelle est donc cette sensation étrange ? Si c'est ça l'amour, j'en veux pas.

Ohayo: Bonjour

Tasukete: Au secours, aidez moi


	5. chap 5

Eh ben voilà la suite ! Merci les filles, pour vos reviews, ça encourage . Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essayerai d'y penser...Bonne lecture !

P.S : Non, désolée, pas de Sparrow pour le moment. Peut être un de ces quatres, je vais voir, hein !!

**Chapitre 5: Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

Merde ! Shuri ! Réveilles toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Allez, reviens ! Ta fierté, tu l'as mise où ?!...Non, c'est bien la réalité...Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Shuri, ta fierté ! Tes promesses !...Masaka, je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis dans les bras de Mark. Je ne peux pas m'en défaire...J'y arrives pas !...Gambare Shuri !

Je me détache violement de Mark, avec tellement de force qu'en reculant, je me prends les pieds dans ma fichue robe et que m'écrase sur le plancher dans un grand fracas. Malin...Lui me regarde toujours aussi ébahi, ça commence à m'énerver. Enfin, je l'ai grillé, il a eu un micro sourire quand je me suis vautrée. Toujours parterre, je me cache le visage dans mes mains, dans mes cheveux, dans ma robe aussi, pour être sûre qu'il ne puisse pas voir que des gouttes chaudes et salées coulent sur mes joues. Moment critique, on dirait que le temps s'est suspendu, il n'y a plus un bruit dans la maison et personne ne bouge. On ose à peine respirer. Je me sens terriblement stupide...Notre histoire a une fâcheuse tendance à virer au roman à l'eau de rose, et je déteste ça. Ca part en suçette et il est temps que je change tout ça...

On a pas l'air con, lui debout, figé comme un mat de bâteau; et moi je suis parterre, les tissus de ma robe ressemblant à une grande serpillère. S'il te plaît Mark, onegai...Fais quelque chose, dis quelque chose, moi je n'en suis pas capable...Onegai Mark ! L'heure est grave...Et je ne suis même pas capable de rester sérieuse. Pourquoi tant de sarcasme, d'ironie, alors que j'ai peur, très peur ? Tasukete ! Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Mark, onegai, fais quelque chose...

Tiens...C'est comme s'il m'avait entendue...La vue encore gênée par des mèches de cheveux, j'arrive quand même à le distinguer s'approcher de moi. Mark s'accroupie devant moi, prend ma main et m'entraîne avec lui pour que je me relève. Il ne parle pas. Il ne me regarde pas...Il a toujours sa main dans la mienne et me conduit jusqu'au canapé. C'est étrange, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. C'est amusant, avec quelle délicatesse il prend soin de c'est meuugnon !!...Oops, restons sérieuse ! Je m'assois à côté de lui, enfin, à l'autre bout du canapé. Et là, je n'y comprends plus rien (enfin, je comprends encore moins quoi !) : Mark se relève brutalement, marche d'un pas décidé et vient se prostrer devant moi d'un air une pointe énérvé. Je baisse les yeux, jouant les muettes. Il vient relever mon menton avec son index et pose un regard insistant sur mes yeux. Tout cela toujours en silence...J'aime pas le silence ! Meeerde !MacMachin ! Dis quelque chose !...Il ne veut rien dire. Je le regarde à mon tour, avec un brin d'innocence dans les yeux et une moue plaintive...L'air de chien battu, en général, ça marche...

Pas cette fois-ci. Kso ! Non...il se contente juste de gueuler, de perdre son calme. Et quand il s'énerve, ça ressemble pas mal à un ouragan : il crie, y a des objets qui volent, il plante sa dague dans un mur. Ah on peut pas dire qu'il soit très doux quand c'est comme ça. Moi ça me fait plus rire qu'autre chose parce qu'il est plutôt amusant quand il s'énerve. Et je sais qu'il ne touchera jamais une femme. Par contre les hommes... Voui, enfin, on en était où déjà ?? Ah oui, Môssieur entame une mini tornade. Oh non, j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir garder mon sérieux... : "-Shuri ! Merde quoi ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Je peux supporter un peu, mais le silence je sature vite ! Tu devrais le savoir ! Shuriiiiiiiiii ! Parles merde ! J'en peux plus ! Comment j'ai fais pour tomber amoureux d'un mur comme toi ?! Pourquoi tu dis rien ?! S'il te plaît, dis moi...Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Allez quoi ! (Je désespère moi, je sais plus quoi faire...) Tu voudrais pas m'expliquer un peu ?...

-T'étais partis dans un monologue avec option geulante maxi, comment voulais tu que je puisse en placer une?!/ ironise-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il me regarde, mi-furieux, mi-étonné.

-Vas-y développes.

-Tu veux que je te dises quoi ?

-Joues pas l'ignorente.

-Je ne sais pas.

-De quoi?

-Je ne sais pas si je t'aime ou pas.

-Tu peux pas ne pas savoir.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse. "

Mon irlandais baisse les yeux, il a l'air déçu. Et quelques instants après avoir dis cette phrase, je me rends compte de ma stupidité...En amour, a-t-on vraiment besoin de réfléchir ? Est ce que tout ça, ça ne se fait pas comme ça, au feeling ?!...Quelle idiote...Je m'approche de lui, sans réfléchir (vous avez bien entendu hein, SANS REFLECHIR !), et je pose ma main sur sa joue pour le faire réagir. Il tourne les yeux vers moi avec un sourire qui lui est propre (genre "je t'aime moi non plus"). Je murmure doucement "Aïshiteru.", en pensant intérieurement que je ne le lui dirai pas tous les jours ! Je ne sais pas s'il a compris ce que ça voulait dire, quoi qu'il doit sûrement deviner, il commence à s'habituer à mes expressions japonaises. Il me prend alors dans ses bras. Encore une fois. J'espère que rien ne va plus nous séparer. C'est vrai que ça devenait bien compliqué là...Et je n'aime pas ces moments de faiblesse. Les sentiments c'est vraiment un truc de petites anglaises de bonne famille !...Vous l'aurez tous remarqué, je déteste particulièrement les Anglais. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi...Ah si, parce qu'ils embêtent mes copains pirates aux Caraïbes et qu'ils veulent pas nous laisser notre liberté en Irlande !...Oh la, ça ne va pas, si je commence à réfléchir dans les bras de mon escamoteur...! Mon escamoteur rien qu'à moi toute seule en plus !

L'étreinte s'écourte bientôt parce que Môssieur dit avoir soif..."-Je reviens, j'vais chercher une bouteille de rhum agricole !

-Nan ! C'est dégeulasse le rhum ! J'veux du whiskyyyyyy !!

Du fin fond de la cave aux alcools, je l'entends me beugler "-Oh non ! Shuri ! Y a plus que des bouteilles vides ici !!

-KOUAH ?? / C'est pas possible, qui a bu nos bouteilles ? Ah j'aime pas qu'on touche à mes petits comme ça !

-Waaaaaaaann !!

-Quoi ?

-Anh la la la la la l...Beurk !

-Mais quoiiiiii ?!

-Shuri, descends !

-T'as pas bientôt finis de crier comme ça...Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?! /gromele-je en descendant les escaliers menant à la cave. Parvenue aux côtés de Mark, je constate en effet que nos bouteilles sont vides.

-Shuri...C'est quoi ça ??

-Euh ben...on dirait bien que c'est...Quelqu'un...

-Arf oui, j'trouve aussi. On fait quoi ? On le réveille ?

-Noooon !

-Ben si, faut bien qu'on sache comment il est rentré dans not' cave !

-Ah...oui. /Ah mais c'est qu'il est pas bête quand il veut mon irlandais !/ Bon, quelle méthode on utilise ?

-Les coups de pieds ?

-A toi l'honneur alors... "

Mark se rue sur le pauvre bougre en lui refilant quelques coups de pieds dans le ventre. L'autre immerge juste avant que Mark lui enfonce le pied dans la poitrine. C'est assez comique à voir...L'ivrogne n'a pas trop l'air de comprendre se qu'il se passe et marmonne des "Laissez moi dormir !" à peine inaudibles. On peut le dire, Mark est un pur sadique...On dirait que la torture, il l'a pratiquée toute sa vie ! Ayant pitié du bougre, je fais signe à MacMachin d'arrêter. "-C'est bon, t'es réveillé du con ?

-Hmmm !/ baragouine le soulard.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je dormais, t'avais pas remarqué?!

-Oh mais c'est qu'il a de la répartie le petit...Tu vas voir bouffon !! J'aime pas qu'on me manque de respect. /dis-je en gardant mon calme.

-Fais gaffe toi. Allez ! Parles ! /rajoute Mark, en lui filant, par la même occasion, un coup de poing dans le nez.

-...Aïe !

-Parle ! Sinon.../ il suit du regard ma main qui a soulevé mes jupons et remonte le long de ma jambe gauche jusqu'à un fourreau dans lequel se cache.../...Une belle petite dague, faite rien que pour ta gorge.

-D'accord d'accord...euh...je...la petite fenêtre là-bas là, elle était ouverte hier soir, et moi je m'étais fais virer des pubs alors je savais pas où dormir et...

-Tu vois...Allez, continues./ lui lance Mark niaisement. Je trouve que le rôle de bourreau lui va à merveille !

-Je..j'ai vu la fenêtre ouverte alors je suis rentré, et c'est là que j'ai vu les bouteilles...Je..Paaaardon !!

-Nan, nos bouteilles étaient trop précieuses...On peut pas te laisser te barrer comme ça. Non c'est pas possible ça. /fais-je sur un ton de pure désolation. Ben oui, chez nous les bouteilles, c'est une grande richesse !

Le bougre n'a pas l'air de comprendre, et MacMachin enchaîne: "-T'as du fric sur toi ?

-Euh...no...noui / Ah l'argent c'est un sujet qui fâche...

-Oui ou non ?

-Oui j'en ais mais me le prenez pas...J'ai rien pour me nourrir sinon...

-Tu crois qu'on va se gêner ? /dis-je avec mon habituel sourire pervers. Il paraît qu'il intimide. Niark niark !

-Allez, donne ! /lui crie l'irlandais avec un regard noir et intense. C'est marrant comme l'ivrogne se plie à nos ordres !! Il doit avoir peur.

-Mais j'aurais pl...

-Tttt ! /le coupe Mark / On s'en fiche de toi, nous on veut récupérer nos bouteilles. "

Le soulard tend l'argent en tremblant. Je le lui arrache des mains et le tire par le cou pour le remettre debout. Il chancelle un peu jusqu'à retrouver son équilibre. "-Allez, ça va, tu peux partir maintenant. Mais t'as pas intérêt à revenir hein...". Mark et moi l'emmenons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le poussons violement dans la rue. Je crois qu'il s'est mangé un pavé de la route ! Puis nous redescendons les escaliers et vérifions que toutes les petites fenêtres de la cave sont bien fermées. Je me demande comment il a fait pour se glisser dans l'une d'elles...Elles sont toutes petites ! "Bon, on va faire les courses ?!" interroge MacMachin en souriant. Je marque un temps d'hésitation, regardant un peu parterre pour voir si, par hasard, il ne resterait pas une bouteille... Quedalle ! Je lève les yeux vers lui et dit "Vas-y toi, moi je range un peu la cave et après je fais à manger. ". Il acquiesse et m'emboite le pas dans les escaliers, jusque dans le salon. Ah, le salon, théâtre de tant de péripéties...Hum, un peu de sérieux...Je lance à mon escamoteur "-Dis donc ça te va trop bien le rôle de sadique...On dirait que t'as fais ça toute ta vie !

-Tu crois que t'es mieux Smith ?

-J'ai jamais dis le contraire. /ricanne-je

-Toi t'es une vraie schyzophrène !!

-Hein ?! /Ah non, je ricanne moins là...

-J'te jure, un coup tu souries, un coup tu frappes.../Je fronce les sourcils, il se marre/ Oh c'est bon, je déconne ! "

Il me laisse dans la cuisine, je prépare le repas et lui va racheter quelques bouteilles.Je pense sérieusement qu'on devrait arrêter de boire. Ou au moins se mettre à la bière plutôt qu'aux alcools forts. Enfin, ces paroles ne sont que du vent...Arf, il faut profiter de la vie, sinon à quoi elle sert ?!

Une demi-heure plus tard : "-Miam ! Des patates au lard ! /s'exclame MacKelly en entrant.

-Vite, ça va refroidir...Ouvre une bouteille de rhum s'il te plaît ! "

Le repas se termine, et pour une fois, on a pas fini notre bouteille...Normal, c'est la troisième qu'on ouvre ! Mark baille, je lui propose d'aller se coucher. Il accepte vivement et monte directement dans la chambre. Le lâche, je me retrouve à débarrasser la table toute seule. Je suis désolée mais la vaiselle, c'est pas qu'une tâche de femme. Et en plus je suis pas sa bonne...Soit dit passant. Je fourre tout dans l'évier et grimpe les escaliers à mon tour. Je rentre dans la chambre, il est affalé sur le lit mais ne dors pas encore. Waou, ce qu'il est beau torse-nu mon escamoteur ! Les muscles !! Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, sans faire attention à lui. Je fais mine de réfléchir parce qu'à vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire, et il est derrière moi, qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ?! Et paf !...Je m'y attendais, Mark tu es trop prévisible ! Il délasse le haut de ma robe et me caresse (par la même occasion, on se gêne pas, hein mon vieux ?!), mais moi, je me retourne vers lui et lui lançe un regard noir. Ils se révolte : "-Hey, tes ex ils l'ont bien fait !

-Oh mince, en parlant d'ex !

-Quoi ?! Allez, viens Baby, on s'en fiche.

-Pas question ! J'ai pas encore largué O'Connel alors hein !

-Tu t'en fous, ça fait trois semaines que tu lui donnes pas de nouvelles.

-Et alors ? Il doit s'inquiéter !

-Je crois pas non...

-Oui ben lâche moi et dors sinon je crie au viol !

-Je t'emerde !

-Oh t'es pas poli hein...Demain j'irai régler mes comptes avec O'Conellinouchéri.

-Eh oh, j'voudrais bien dormir moi !

-T'es frustré hein...

-Pas du tout.

-Allez avoues...

-Dors !

-Oh ça va...On peut même plus te taquiner. Qu'est ce que t'es suceptible ! "

La nuit se passe. Le lendemain matin, c'est Mark qui se réveille le premier. Il s'amuse à souffler sur la peau basanée de Shuri. Celle-ci finit par se réveiller. Elle embrasse son amant, qui est plutôt étonné d'un tel baiser...Il n'est pas encore tout à fait réveillé ! Ils traînent un peu au lit. Ils parlent du futur, de ce qu'ils vont faire aujourd'hui. Mark enlace sa petite métisse dans ses bras nus, et cette dernière est prête à se rendormir. Il la réveille en la chatouillant et s'ensuit une bataille d'oreillers. Les deux associés finissent tout de même par se lever et prendre un bon bain chaud. Tous les deux dans leur grande baignoire, ils se chamaillent et s'aspergent d'eau. De vrais enfants ! Puis après avoir barbotté pendant une bonne heure, ils descendent pour déjeuner. A sa grande surprise, Shuri découvre, dans la cuisine, qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger. Après réflexion, elle laisse Mark et va acheter du pain, de la viande et des pommes. Alors qu'elle sort de la maison et fait à peine quelques pas dans la rue, trois hommes l'interpellent : "-C'est elle ! Hey toi là ! Reviens !

-Hein ? Qui me parle ? / elle se retourne et voit le pochetron qui avait bu toute sa cave la veille.

-T'es qui ?!

-Oh mais qui voilà ? Alors l'ivrogne, t'as finis de cuver ?!

-On t'a posé une question ! /grogne l'un des gros bras qui sert de garde du corps au soulard./ Quel est ton nom ?

-Shuri Smith. Smithy pour les intimes. /dit-elle, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

-Eh bien ma jolie, tu vas gentiment nous suivre, et me rendre mon argent, hein ?

-Ah ah ! La bonne blague !

-Attention, il ne faut pas nous énerver. On voudrait pas faire bobo à ton joli minois.

-Hé hé, t'es un p'tit comique toi ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Ben voyons ! Tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire...

-Ca suffit, ton cinéma...Emparez vous d'elle ! /s'exclame le pochetron à ses gros bras."

Les deux marmules se jettent sur la pauvre Shuri, en pleine rue. Elle en attrape un par le cou et lui colle sa dague sous la gorge. Décidément, cette prise-là, elle ne râte jamais ! Elle hésite, mais puisque l'autre armoire à glace la menace, elle tranche la gorge de celui qu'elle maintient. Il tombe parterre, elle n'y fait même pas attention, et coure après l'autre, pour lui refaire le portrait. L'homme tente de la coincer entre ses bras mais elle se faufile, passe derrière lui, lui fait un croche pied et (c'était tellement tentant) lui arrache un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle lui envoie son pied entre les jambes. Le type s'étale parterre, et elle s'assied sur lui. Il a un air hargneux et Shuri sent qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Elle se relève aussitôt, attrape l'enseigne du magasin voisin et assome la marmule avec. Il s'étale parterre, complètement sonné. Shuri fouille la rue du regard pour retrouver le soulard mais celui-ci a disparu. Il a sans doute eu peur et a fuit. La jeune fille profite du demi-sommeil du type pour filer elle aussi. Elle pénètre dans la boulangerie, achète du pain, puis enchaîne chez le boucher pour enfin se rendre sur un marché acheter quelques fruits. Elle rentre vite, en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber sur l'un de ses "agresseurs". Une fois rentrée, elle récupère son souffle et déstresse. Mark, la voyant essouflée, demande: "-Ca va ?

-Ouais...

-Mais nan ça va pas !

-Mais si oh !

-Qu'est ce que t'as fais ?

-J'ai couru, c'est tout.

-T'étais poursuivie ?

-Mais non, rooh, t'es parano toi !

-Tiens, t'as du sang sur ta robe...

-Oui, c'était à la boucherie.

-Tu sais pas mentir toi.

-Oh bon ça va...Y a le gars d'hier, celui qui a vidé notre cave qui a voulu se venger. Il attendait devant la maison avec deux énormes types. Alors je me suis défendue, c'est normal non ?

-...Haan ! Mais t'as aussi du sang sur le bras !

-Hein ? ah euh oui...

-Fais voir ?

-Mais nan c'est rien...Même pas mal.

-Mais si regardes, ton épaule...C'est profond !

-Ah oui, hum...Tu me soignes ?

-Viens ! "

Mark prit sa copine par le bras (celui non blessé biensûr) et l'ammena à la salle de bains où il trouva de quoi guérir sa plaie. D'abord, il désinfecta la blessure. C'est vrai que cette coupure était bien profonde, et le sang de Shuri ne s'arrêtait plus de couler. "Aïeuh !". La jeune fille eut un petit cri de douleur lorsque son infiermier pansa la blessure. L'irlandais la rassura: "Ah désolé Bébé, il faut souffrir pour...euh...( ah non c'est pas celui-là)...On guérrit le mal par le mal (voui, c'est bien ça !) !".

Une fois la plaie pansée et la robe de Shuri nettoyée, cette dernière s'exclama: "-Maaarci ! Tu vois en fait, c'est rien de grave !

-Oui mais fais attention, quand même !

-Oh, c'est meugnon !! Il s'inquiète pour moi !

-Oui bon ça va, étales pas notre vie personnelle s'il te plaît.

-Voui voui...Bisou ?! /demande la jeune fille naïvement, histoire de se faire pardonner. "

Et le pire c'est que ça marche ! Il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse fougueusement, et il en oublie notre précédent sujet de conversation ! Ah...Les mecs, tous les mêmes ! Je viens de me dire, plus sérieusement, que Mark était vraiment un homme attendrissant, plein de bonnes intentions. C'est mignon, je n'ai jamais connu ça...Lui au moins, il ne m'embrasse pas pour espérer m'avoir dans son lit dix minutes plus tard. Lui, il ne m'aime pas pour mon phisique ni pour mes idées un peu rebelles. Si Mark m'aime vraiment, comme ce qu'il me montre, c'est pour ma personnalité. Parce que c'est la seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment, dans les moindres recoins. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense...J'espère que je ne pense pas mal ! Je me détache tout à coup de lui, rien que pour l'embêter, pour le casser dans ses élans...L'amour c'est beau, mais quand il me tombe dessus, ça me gène presque. C'est quelque chose que je maîtrise tellement peu que je galère pas mal. "Shuri ! Reviens !" s'exclame-t-il...J'aime lui resister ! Je détale dans les escaliers et il me suit. Il me rattrape et accroche sa main dans ma robe. Il se colle contre moi, je suis dos à lui et il m'embrasse dans le cou en posant ses mains sur mon ventre. Je me retourne pour l'embrasser et il me porte. Il me porte comme une petite princesse vers le lit dan notre chambre. Argl, je me sens petite-anglaise-qui-découvre-l'amour maintenant ! Mon Mark me dépose sur le lit et s'assoit en face de moi. Je l'embrasse tandis qu'il délasse ma robe, mon corset, mon jupon jusqu'à ce que je sois nue. Je lui enlève sa chemise, carressant sa peau douce. Il dépose tout plein de baisers sur mon corps et se déshabille...

Masaka: impossible

Gambare ! : courage !

Onegai: s'il te plaît

Tasukete ! : au secours, aides moi !

Kso ! : merde !

Aïshiteru: je t'aime.


	6. chap 6

**Chapitre 6: Débauche un jour, débauche toujours !**

Il doit être un peu plus de minuit. Mark s'est endormi contre mon ventre. Je n'arrive pas à dormir...Un moustique rôde dans la chambre et ça m'énerve.

Je pense...Tout cet amour est si soudain. Je suis un peu perdue moi. Pour ne pas dire complètement ! Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne conaissais pas l'amour. Et je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin. Je pensais que c'était un truc de petite bourge anglaise (si je continue je vais me faire plein d'ennemies !)...Râté ma vieilleça arrive même à toi ! Incroyable... J'ai découvert un nouveau Mark MacKelly. Celui-là est amoureux, tendre, et pour une fois très sérieux. Je me suis découverte une autre façette de personnalité aussi. En fait, je crois que j'ai besoin de câlins et d'amour, j'ai besoin de lui pour me sentir rassurée. Ca m'étonne, j'ai l'impression d'être une femme, et faible par dessus le marché. Ca me fait même un peu peur...Peur d'être trop différente de la Shuri que j'étais avant. Peur d'être une femme. Parce qu'avant, je ne voulais pas croire que j'en étais une...Comme si j'étais un homme dans un corps de femme. Pas vraiment en fait...! A quand le mariage ! Oh non, pitié ! Pas ça ! J'veux paaaaas !

Je n'avais jamais connu l'amour. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les conquêtes qui manquent à mon tableau de chasse. J'en ai eu des amants (Combien ? Oh ça je sais pas !). Pas par amour, car je n'en ai aimé aucun. Pourquoi alors ? Pour survivre, en quelque sorte et pour...Assouvir mes pulsions. Oui bon, j'ai peutêtre pas choisi la bonne expression. C'est vrai, je sais que je suis belle, ce n'est pas pour me vanter que je dis ça. Il y a encore pas longtemps, j'étais à la rue... J'utilisais l'argent de ma "magie" (juste des tours de passe-passe) pour me saoûler dans les pubs. Les jeunes vauriens qui trainaient là et des plus vieux aussi venaient m'acoster. Je passais la nuit au chaud, et le lendemain matin on m'offrait le petit-déjeuner, par contre je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Eh oui, ils pouvaient me faire ce qu'ils voulaient, j'étais ivre. Des fois, je rencontrais des petits bourgeois qui savaient m'entretenir. Et une fois que j'étais lassée d'eux, je partais avec l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis, tous aussi friqués les uns que les autres. Je sais, je suis une sale manipulatrice. Ca m'énerve d'ailleurs.

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas du propre, que j'ai fais dans le genre passé lamentable. N'empêche que ça m'a fait vivre plus ou moins aisément pendant deux ans. Alors je ne regrette (presque) rien. Non, au début, Mark s'est occupé de moi. Il m'hébergeait, m'apprenai le métier et me faisait découvrir la vie de déboires. Quand j'ai eu un peu plus de 14 ans, il m'a laissée me débrouiller. Pendant près d'un mois on s'est perdus de vue, et c'est là que j'ai "mal tourné". La vraie débauche quoi ! Et maintenant, nous sommes ensemble dans la maison où j'ai vu le jour. C'est un peu comme une nouvelle vie qui commence...Me voilà de retour dans la maison de mes parents, avec mon homme. En avant pour de nouvelles aventures !

...Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai philosophé comme ça, mais lorsque je suis sortie de ma pensée, le soleil était déjà levé, il y avait même des calèches qui arpentaient les rues. Je crois bien que c'est le bruit des sabots des chevaux sur les pavés qui m'a fait émerger. Je jette un oeil à MacMachin. Il est mignon quand il dort. Il est roulé en boule contre moià demi couvert par le drap. Je le borde pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Finallement, je ne regrette pas que la vie soit comme ça. Sérieusement, je pense que Mark est l'homme idéal...Lui il me comprend, il s'occupe bien de moi, et en plus, il m'aime. La belle vie !

Bon, je vais le réveiller parce que je m'ennuyes toute seule... "Mark ? Mark ? Ja ". Pff, il répond même pas cet idiot. Bakayaro vas ! Je le secoue doucement et il émerge enfin. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part "Tais-toi ! Je dors." dit il en gromelant avant de me tourner le dos et se rendormir...Génial, c'est super gentil ! Niark, j'vais m'venger..."-Maaark ! Au s'cours ! Quelqu'un veut me tueeer !

-HEIN ? KOUAH /le pauvre type, il se réveille en sursaut, les yeux exorbités, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, affolé. Shuri elleéclate de rire.

-Nan c'est rien, je voulais juste te réveiller...Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

-Grrr ! t'as pas honte de me réveiller comme ça !

-Non. Je devrais ?

- Oui ! Pour la peine, j'me rendors !

-Nooon ! Siteuplééé, je m'ennuyes toute seule "

Le jeune homme pèse le pour et le contre...Cette situation est critique...La jeune métisse lui fait les yeux doux. Elle lui dit d'un ton enthousiaste d'enfant"Mamour ! Câlin ". Il sourie et se jette sur elle, manquant de l'écraser. Elle se débat et rie.

Après une partie de catch sur lit, les deux escamoteurs s'apprêtent à aller déjeuner. La jeune fille enfile sa robe et son corset et descend à toute vitesse. Manque de chance, les placards sont vides, pas la moindre miette de quoi que ce soit à manger. Elle se décide à aller à la boulangerie chercher du pain. La jeune nippone prend son long manteau noir et sort. Arrivée devant la boulangerie, la file d'attente est si longue qu'il y a même des gens dans la rue. L'attente est longue et elle s'ennuie fermement, pour se dérider un peu, elle s'amuse à voler discrètement une bourse ou deux dans les poches de ses voisins. Cela cause, devant le boulanger, de sacrés quiproquos qui font rire Shuri intérieurement. Une fois le pain acheté, et alors qu'elle entame le chemin du retour, un jeune homme l'interpelle "-Hey ! C'est bien vous mad'moiselle Smith !

-Hein /elle virevolte à la recherche de son interlocuteur/ Euh oui, c'est moi...

-Suivez-moi alors !

-Eh euh...Pourquoi /s'exclame-t-elle alors que le garçon l'entraîne déjà par le bras.

-C'est urgent ! Allez !

/elle s'arrête et force le jeune homme à la regarder/ Mais t'es qui toi "

Bakayaro: connard

Ja : Salut !


	7. chap 7

**Chapitre 7 : Un beau matin d'automne...**

"-Je suis le mous de Rackham...

- Nani ! Rackham ? Il est pas pirate lui /questionne Shuri négligement.

-Oui. Et c'est Ann qui m'a dit de vous trouver.

-Ann ? Ann /murmure-t-elle en fouillant dans sa mémoire/ Ann !

-Ben oui, Ann /s'exclame le jeune mous comme si c'était une évidence./ Ann Bonny, votre amie d'enfance !

-Aaah Ann ! Elle est vivante ! Hourra ! Je vais la revoir !...Elle est pirate maintenant elle !

-Oui, elle s'est mariée avec Bonny, un marin mais quand son père a apprit la nouvelle, il l'a virée et ils ont embarqué sur un bâteau pirate. Mais Bonny s'est rallié aux Anglais, donc contre les pirates. Ils se sont séparés. Et maintenant, elle fricotte discrètement avec Rackham, mais officiellement, elle est son second.

-Waooou ! J'aurais jamais crû ça d'elle dis donc !

-Je suis le seul à savoir que Ann est une femme. Parce que sur le bâteau, elle est considérée comme un gars, vous savez les femmes c'est pas bien vu sur un galion !

-Sans blague...j'y connais pas grand chose à la piraterie mais je suis pas conne non plus !

-On arrive au port, suivez moi, je vais vous conduire sur le bâteau. "

En effet, le mous m'a conduit sur le pont du bâteau de Calico Jack (c'est le surnom de Rackham...je ne sais pas pourquoi.) et je me suis retrouvée face à face avec cette vieille copine qui avait bien changé ! J'ai été très émue de la revoir, ça m'a même fait un choc. J'ai eu un peu de mal à la reconnaître...Ann était habillée comme un homme, ses cheveux bouclés roux étaient mi-longs, mais elle avait toujours dans ses yeux verts un brin de malice. Comme quand nous étions gamines. Ah, Ann et moi, c'est une vieille histoire...Nous nous sommes connues grâce à nos pères qui étaient proches. Lorsqu'ils organisaient des repas de bourgeois (n'oublions pas que son père était avocat, et feu-mon-père, libraire réputé !), on était toujours fourguées ensemble, malgré notre différence d'âge (5 ans tout de même). On s'entendait bien toutes les deux, faut dire aussi que ces repas d'aristos irlandais, y en avait bien une fois par mois, alors on avait eu le temps de copiner ! On se racontait des histoires, ou on cherchait des plans machiavéliques à exécuter sur les autres enfants de bourges présents ! Heureusement qu'elle était là pour animer ces longues soirées immensément ennuyantes ! Mais un jour elle a dû partir, comme elle avait quitté le comté de Cork avec ses parents...Ils sont partis tous les trois en Caroline du Sud.

Ils ont pas mal déménagé parce qu'en fait, ça je ne l'ai sû qu'après son départ, sa mère, c'était avant tout la servante de son père. Leur relation et la naissance d'Ann ont fait scandale et ils ont débarqué à Dublin. Forcément, pour un avocat réputé, ça faisait tâche sur lui cette affaire.

Un peu émue, elle s'est écriée "Shuri ! C'est bien toi !" en me prenant dans ses bras. J'ai souris et lui ai murmuré "Rassures-moi, ces fringues, c'est le métier qui oblige !". La jeune femme a éclaté de rire et m'a entraînée dans une des cabines. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour elle serait pirate. Et pas flibustière ou corsaire hein, non, pirate, le gratin des boulots de hors la loi ! Enfant, elle était plutôt calme, une gosse de riche quoi, mais quand même un peu mesquine, à la limite du sadisme ! En plus, des femmes pirates, ça coure pas les mers ! Enfin si justement mais, y en a pas des masses, je veux dire. J'ai entendu parler d'une certaine Mary Read...Elle serait comme Ann, en fait. Ah le numéro qu'elle est devenue, cette sacrée Ann ! Mais quand j'y pense, elle non plus ne devait pas se douter que la petite Shuri Smith deviendrait escamotrice !

Elle ne cesse de sourire et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. "-Ma p'tite Shuri, on passait par là alors j'ai demandé à Jack de s'arrêter à Dublin, j'étais sûre de t'y trouver. On a bien changé toutes les deux...J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter...

-Oui, le mous m'a déjà évoqué les grandes lignes /m'exclame-je, moi aussi émue de la retrouver, après tant d'années (eh oui, malheureusement ça arrive aussi à Mouah, l'émotion des grandes retrouvailles...).

-Tu sais pour Bonny et Rackham ?

-Oui, à peu près. Tu es pirate alors ? Waou, j'aurais bien aimé l'être moi aussi...

-Eh ben je t'engage alors !...Et toi, qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Comment vont tes parents ?

/mon visage s'est automatiquement assombrit à cette idée, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, Ann s'en est aperçue et a eu une moue inquiète/ Euh...Ils sont morts...Il y a 4 ans.

-Oh, je suis désolée. /dit-elle, culpabilisante.

-C'est rien, tu savais pas...Non, Papa était devenu alcoolique et il est mort dans une baston de soulards et Maman en est morte de désespoir.

-Ma pauvre petite.

-T'en fais pas, un jeune escamoteur s'occupe de moi / dis-je en retrouvant le sourire.

-Ah, ça me rassure, tu réussis à survivre ! Et c'est qui ce type !

- Héhé, ce n'est pas un type...C'est mon homme / ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire/ Il s'appelle Mark Mackelly. C'est une bel irlandais de 21 ans, qui joue les Robin des bois pour subvenir à sa soif et à son estomac ! Je l'ai rencontré après le décès de mes vieux alors il m'a protégée.

-J'ai donc affaire à une petite voleuse de 17 ans /a-t-elle ri. "

Nous sommes restées discuter longtemps, se remémorant quelques souvenirs. Quand Rackham est venu se présenter en personne et a annoncé que le bâteau devait repartir. J'aillais dire au revoir à Ann, mais elle m'a proposé un petit voyage...Quelle journée haute en emotions ! "Shuri, on part pour le Japon. C'est pour ça que je suis venue...Je viens te chercher, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait de voir ton pays d'origine. Viens avec nous !". Oh là, ça ressemblait fort à une demande en mariage ça ! Mon cerveau a eu soudain du mal à cogiter, c'était trop important pour ma petite tête, ça demandait trop de réflexion ! J'ai baffouillé, encore plus émue qu'on ne peut le décrire. "Oui mais...Mark ? Il ne sait même pas que je suis ici. J'étais à la boulangerie quand ton mous m'a trouvée !". Rackham prit un air impatient, et j'entendais déjà les pirates se préparer au voyage...Ann m'a souri et m'a dit "Ecris lui, on donnera ton message à un des matelots qui lui fera parvenir.". J'ai trouvé ça absurde, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'un piège s'était refermé sur moi...Les regards imposants et surtout impatients fondaient sur ma pauvre personne comme les gouttes d'eau d'une averse bien de chez nous. Paniquée, j'ai demandé de l'encre, une plume et du papier et me suis lancée dans une lettre stupide, où je n'expliquais qu'à moitié la situation. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement et je faisais des tâches d'encre. J'avais tellement envie de voir du pays, mon pays en plus ! Mais en même temps, quitter Mark plus d'une semaine m'était devenu inconcevable...Quelle preuve d'amour. Hem...J'ai commencé à stresser, complètement appeurée, j'ai cru que j' allais en tomber dans les vappes !

Une idée m'a soudain traversé l'esprit, alors que j'écrivais le mot Japon...Il n'était pas question d'abandonner Mackelly à Dublin ! J'ai donc laissé la feuille et l'encre, me suis retournée en vitesse vers ma chère pirate et lui ai lancé "Nan, laissez moi dix minutes, j'vais le chercher !" avec un regard suppliant. Il y a eu un petit temps de silence (très froid le silence !), de réfléxion. A vrai, dire c'est à ce moment là qu'une petite boule s'est formée dans ma gorge, me faisant paniquer de plus belle. Puis elle a souri et m'a juré de calmer les pirates qui attendaient. Et à vitesse grand V, je suis partie en courant chercher mon homme, manquant de glisser sur le pont et de tomber en descendant du navire. J'ai filé entre les marins, les matelots et les dublinois, affolée à l'idée d'être séparée de Mark pendant au moins 3 mois. Complètement hystérique, et les larmes au bord des yeux, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre le nord. Comme perdue je ne sais où, que je pourrais crier qu'on ne m'entendrait pas, et que je ne retrouverais pas l'issue de secours. Un affreux cauchemard quoi ! Cette scène a prit des airs pathétiques et romantiques, donc je vous passe les détails. La seule chose que je puisse dire, c'est que je suis arrivée essouflée à la maison, j'ai embarqué le pauvre escamoteur qui ne comprenait plus rien à mon histoire et nous sommes repartis sur le bâteau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Aaargl ! Les longues robes c'est chiant pour courir !

Le navire a mis les bouts quasiment tout de suite après notre arrivée, et après avoir récupéré mon souffle, j'ai enfin pû donner des explications dignes de ce nom à Mark. Ann m'a d'ailleurs aidé dans mon récit, et le pauvre gars a enfin fini par y comprendre quelque chose. "Ah d'accooord ! Ca va, j'ai compris !". Il avait quand même pas trop l'air emballé à l'idée de passer 3 mois sur un bâteau, parmis des inconnus plutôt farouches. C'est après ça que j'ai eu un fou rire sans fin...Pour faire patienter le petit peuple, Ann s'est jetée à la flotte avant de se faire sauver par le mous et a fait passer ça pour un "accident technique", histoire de perdre un peu de temps. N'empêche que ça a bien marché, puisque les gars y ont plus ou moins cru, sauf certains qui trouvaient bizarre qu'un pirate tombe à l'eau, comme ça, d'un coup !

Puis le capitaine Rackham est venu se présenter auprès des nouveaux venus. A la première impression, les jeunes Irlandais l'ont trouvé étrange, mais leur avis a finalement changé. Le pirate a demandé à Shuri de porter des vêtements masculins, pour ne pas provoquer les autres pirates du navire, qui ne supporteraient guère une présence féminine à bord. C'est ainsi que le jeune mous conduisit la japonaise en cabine. Il l'emmena dans la cabine du capitaine et lui présenta une grande armoire. "Là dedans tu trouveras des fringues, y'en aura sans doute à ta taille, ce sont des vêtements qui viennent de pillages." . Il sortit de la pièce et se prostra devant la porte. De l'autre côté de la planche de bois, la jeune nippone se choisissait une grande chemise blanche et un corsaire marron. Puis elle remonta sur le pont du galion, sous les commentaires flatteurs du mous. Elle sourit au jeune homme et découvrit ses petits yeux verts pleins de malice. Ils discutèrent un long moment. Elle apprit qu'il s'appelait Peter, qu'il avait 16 ans et qu'il était Américain.Un adorable petit brun aux yeux verts..."Aaah, ça rince l'oeil un paysage pareil !" pensa-t-elle..."-Qu'ess'tu fous Shuri !

-Hein ? euh...Moi ? Mais rien du tout !

-Ah bon. Dis, je le sens pas trop ce voyage...

-Mark, arrête de stresser pour rien. Ann n'est pas n'importe qui tu sais !

-Voui mais...C'est des pirates / murmure-t-il.

-Et alors ? On s'en fout, ils seront pas méchants avec nous si on leur fout la paix.

-Bon d'accord...Mais c'est quand qu'on va rentrer ?

-Ah ben ça, c'est pas demain la veille ! Allez, avoues que c'est amusant de se faire embarquer sur un bâteau pirate pour aller à l'autre bout du monde ! "

Le pauvre, il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Malgré mon envie de partir à l'aventure, j'étais un peu tracassée pour lui. Mais bon, il y survivra, c'est un homme !...C'est bon d'être égoïste de temps en temps ! Rackham est intervenu et a gentillement dit à la jeune fille-"Euh, Shuri, va falloir qu'on te coupe les cheveux, parce que tu comprends, t'as beau avoir mis des vêtements d'homme, t'es pas crédible avec tes cheveux longs..."

- Iié ! Ah non, désolée, pas possible, les cheveux c'est mon signe particulier. On ne peut donc pas les couper. / a-t-elle prononcé, en essayant de rester calme. Pourtant, en effet, elle ne passait vraiment pas pour un homme, avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient jusque sur les reins !

-Non, tu peux pas, faut les couper. Allez fais pas la difficile /lança le capitaine, tentant lui aussi de garder son sang-froid, face à cette petite capricieuse.

-Non ! Pas question ! Celui qui ose toucher à un seul de mes cheveux...Je le MASSACRE /hurle-t-elle en s'emparant de son coûteau.

/L'autre, qui visiblement n'a pas envie d'être méchant/ Bon, d'accord, mais tu les attache au moins...Tu sais que ça fait pas pirate du tout les cheveux aussi longs !

-M'en fous ! "

Le soir est doucement tombé, sur la mer noire de l'Atlantique, et sur le pont du navire, je suis restée seule, avec ma cigarette, à contempler le coucher de soleil. J'ai imaginé que mes parents avaient sans doute fait la même chose un soir, au retour en Irlande, sur un autre navire. Mark est venu me chercher, il a glissé ses mains sur mon ventre en m'embrassant. Ces instants de tendresse m'ont paru filer avec le vent, tellement ils furent courts. Il m'a emmené en cabine et nous avons rejoins la troupe. Nous avons mangé avec Rackham et Ann, en petit comité. Le dîner était bon, je me demande d'ailleurs comment des pirates aussi malfamés peuvent se procurer de la bonne bouffe comme celle-là !

Nous voilà donc embarqués sur le Dragon Volant, pas pour être mis aux fers biensûr, mais pour se faire la belle au Japon. C'est exitant ! Heureusement qu'aucun de nous deux n'a le mal de mer...Après le repas, Ann est resté discuter avec Mark, et moi j'en ai profité pour faire une petite visite perso du galion. A vrai dire, j'étais partie à la recherche du petit Peter, il est sympa ce gars. Je l'ai trouvé en vigie, alors je l'ai appelé pour qu'il descende de son trou. Et nous nous sommes assis à l'avant du navire pour discuter. Dans la nuit noire et peu étoilée, j'étais bien. Il me racontait ses anecdotes, m'expliquait quelques trucs de navigation, et comment attaquer un bâteau Anglais. Je vois que comme moi, il porte les Anglais dans son coeur ! Et puis je lui ai demandé comment ça se fait qu'il est devenu mous. J'ai dû toucher un point sensible, car un grand silence est aussitôt tombé. Alors j'ai caché ma tête entre mes genoux, maudissant ma trop grande curiosité. Mark est arrivé avec une torche et m'a demandé: "-Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule Mamour ?

-Hein ? Mais je suis pas toute seule. Reg.../ dis-je en relevant la tête. Ah non, en effet, j'étais seule...

-Ben oui, t'es seule !

-Mais...Peter, il était là y a deux secondes !

-Arf, t'hallucines ou quoi !

-Non, il est simplement parti sans rien me dire...

/Il me prit par le bras et m'emmena/ Vous faisiez quoi ?

-Ah jaloux ! On discutait de piraterie et de navigation. J'ai appris plein de trucs...

-Ah ouais ? Ben moi je te propose d'aller te coucher et dormir.

-Voui voui..."

Nous sommes entrés dans la cabine que Rackham nous avait attribuée et sommes partis vite s'endormir. Aah, ce que c'est pratique les fringue de mecs ! Pas de corset, pas de robe ! J'ai sauté dans le lit, alors que Mark y était déjà, et me suis endormie contre son dos...Je l'envie, qu'est ce qu'il est beau son dos !...Remarque, je m'en fiche, le mien n'est, paraît-il, pas si moche que ça, et de toute façon, je ne le vois pas, puisqu'il est dans mon dos ! Arf, quelle égoïste je suis !...Quelle idiote surtout !

Nani : quoi ?

Iié: non


End file.
